Navegando entre lágrimas
by Deiv
Summary: Hades percibe la grandeza de tu vida en la magia que encierra tu alma. Eres puro como la lágrima de un fénix, eres poderoso como un rayo del dios de los dioses, tus hazañas resuenan en los cielos gracias a los cantos de los ángeles que lloran tu perdida.


Demasiado tiempo sin publicar nada, el mundo gira sin parar y uno tiene que ir con él. Seria bonito poder elevarse y verlo girar, y tu desde los cielos ver pasarlo todo delante de tus ojos. Pero no puede ser, tienes que intentar amoldarte a él, y de vez en cuando escribir. Estoy en ello, con un DG que me encanta escribir, con la tercera parte de "Lirios sobre cenizas verdes" que me encanta imaginar. Pero tengo esto, un one-shot surrealista, que habla de la vida y la muerte, de como el que muere y el que sobrevive afrontan el hecho de que las puertas de los dominios de Hades esten abiertas de par en par.

**Para mi comedora de patatas fritas y para mi pervertidora al DG **

**NAVEGANDO ENTRE LÁGRIMAS**

**Como un mar, alrededor de la soleada isla de la vida, la muerte canta noche y día su canción sin fin."  
_Rabindranath Tagore_**

**"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd."  
_Alphonse de Lamartine_**

**"La muerte para los jóvenes es naufragio y para los viejos es llegar a puerto."  
_Baltasar Gracián_**

Entre sabanas blancas como las plumas de los ángeles celestiales tu cuerpo reposa sin un atisbo de vida mientras tu alma acuerda con Caronte, el oscuro barquero, el precio del viaje a través de los fríos ríos que separan a los vivos de los muertos.

Las puertas del mundo de los extintos se abren ante tus ojos, colosales y ennegrecidas por el paso de almas atormentadas y tristes. Talladas a partir de árboles que perecieron en antiguos tiempos por los artesanos del gran Hades, señor de los muertos. Sus espaldas esconden el Averno, morada de las almas descarriadas, y los Campos Elíseos, primavera eterna para los puros.

Hades percibe la grandeza de tu vida en la magia que encierra tu alma. Eres puro como la lágrima de un fénix, eres poderoso como un rayo del dios de los dioses, tus hazañas resuenan en los cielos gracias a los cantos de los ángeles que lloran tu perdida. Para él tu lugar está en lo más alto de los Campos Elíseos, donde te espera una gloriosa y brillante eternidad.

Sabe lo que dicen todos los libros pero no sabe lo que dicen tus ojos. No sabe de tus tímidas sonrisas envueltas en la cálida luz matinal. No sabe de mejillas encendidas por el roce de unas manos que te buscan ansiosas debajo de la mesa. No sabe de miradas que brillan más que el sol en su apogeo por los cielos. No sabe de besos robados en noches de luna menguante. No sabe de sueños donde florecen tiempos mejores y vidas felices, en que un niño, con pelo azabache y ojos pintados de miel, lee bajo la sombra del porche y una niña, con el pelo castaño ligeramente enmarañado y ojos verdes, vuela libre con su nueva escoba.

Sólo escucha las hazañas que llueven del cielo y no escucha los llantos de los que amamos tus ojos verdes y tu pelo siempre hablando de libertad. Sus oídos son sordos a nuestros ruegos bañados de lágrimas y dolorosos sollozos, sus ojos no ven las velas que flotan en cada rincón del mundo mágico implorando por tu desorientada alma.

Por eso yo grito desesperada. Para que me escuche y te deje ir, para que me escuches y me devuelvas la mirada. Pero mi voz muere en las puertas del mundo de la luz que se van cerrando, y te van separando más y más de mí corazón. Me aferro a ti con la fuerza que nace de la impotencia, quiero que sientas mi presencia en esa orilla fría al lado de ese barquero envuelto en su negra capa.

Golpeo las puertas con desenfreno, enfermizamente indignada y cegada por el sufrimiento. Te mereces ser feliz, más que cualquier otro en este mundo. Te mereces una vida llena de días con cielos despejados, de comidas con amigos, hijos y nietos. Te mereces vivir. ¡Por todos los dioses que César levante el pulgar!

Pero las puertas de la existencia se terminan por cerrar y la desdicha termina por aplastarme. Lloro sobre tu rostro inexpresivo y sin pizca de color. No hay vida en ti. Y en mí tampoco. Si se te llevan más allá del Hades que Caronte me guarde un sitio en la barca que yo también subo.

Mis lágrimas se llevan toda mi vida gota a gota. Pasan directamente de mis ojos a tus mejillas y resbalan dibujando ríos como los que pronto travesarás en tu último trayecto. Son finos y la luz del sol del mediodía los ilumina y la miel de mis ojos centellea entre esas aguas.

Levanto un momento la cabeza para poder besarte por última vez y una lágrima cae con mi último aliento de esperanza sobre tus preciosos ojos que han dejado de brillar. El verde reseco por la muerte la absorbe con avidez y tu alma en el más allá la percibe.

El barquero se impacienta por el brillo repentino de tu alma, y tú sonríes por las sensaciones que brotan sin parar por cada rincón de tu ser. Te giras y allí las ves. Lágrimas pintadas con mi dulce miel llorando entre los resquicios de una puerta que quería separarme de ti.

Te acercas a las altísimas puertas, tu mano acaricia mis lágrimas y la magia más poderosa y antigua explosiona. Tu corazón quiere volver a latir, tú quieres volver a vivir. Hades ya no puede hacer nada para impedir lo inevitable. Deseas volver a enredarte entre mi pelo y susurrar mi nombre en mi oído mientras la felicidad crece en tu interior como una flor alimentada por la vigorosa primavera.

Que el deseo se haga realidad por la gracia de esa magia que creamos una maravillosa noche de verano.

Abres las puertas con el poder de tu deseo.

Estoy esperando delante de ellas con los brazos abiertos.

Te enredas en mi pelo mientras susurras mi nombre en mi oreja que se traga anhelante tus palabras.

Hermione…

Bésame, Harry…

_Tarragona, 29-04-2005_


End file.
